m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitch
Mitch was one of the very first members of the TWC Minecraft community. Among the first five who set foot on the very first server run by TWC members, hosted by Stuntdawg. Overview Mitch's extremely long TWC Minecraft history has seen him take the role of a admired and feared Dwarven Military leader, filthy rich envied businessman and trader, aswell as despised Rogue Warrior and theif. Regardless of what Mitch is doing, its usualy having an effect on the server. The Early Days The first server hosted by a TWC member was that of Stuntdawg's. This was a spawn server and PvP was not even possible yet in SMP, thus it was building Mitch took too and it was in these early days his love for underground structures began to be nurtured. Eventualy more and more people began to join the TWC Minecraft community and the server size shot up far from the usual five. PvP was eventualy enabled on SMP and so the server was restarted, the days of the simple building sever were over, PvP was soon the be the main feature. The Dwarven Empire Shortly after the new PvP server was setup Mitch set off in search of land, he found it and began building his great underground city. It was then he found a friend that would eventualy build, fight and die beside him in the years to come, his name was Aanker. It turned out that Aanker too had a great passion for underground building, they soon began talk of connecting their underground cities via a huge network of caves that would become famous amongst all future Dwarves, eventualy Aanker and Mitch made a huge step forward into PvP history, they decided to form a faction, The Dwarven Empire. Dwarven Leadership Being a founding member of the Dwarven Empire Mitch had a say in Dwarven foreign policy, his diplomatic style was soon to became apparant. Mitch's warlike tendancies right away found the Dwarven Empire marching on Squeaktasian lands, it was from here onwards Mitch was kept as far away from diplomacy as possible, he was instead given the title of Warrior King, assuming the role of military commander of Dwarven forces. King Aanker was instead to take control of diplomacy, and throughout his career was very ironically critized openly by Mitch for being "too warmongering". Mitch in Combat Known for loving a fight Mitch always tried to be amongst all battles far and wide, he soon became known for his very lone wolf attitude prefering to stalk his enemy within their lands, striking eventualy for a bloody one-on-one battle. Estimates vary, but Mitch's kill/death ratio is thought to be around 3453/1, the 1 being a drunken stagger off a cliff after fighting a glorious battle with a tree. Armour: Mitch is always seen in battle with a diamond sword and no armour, instead prefering to taunt his enemies with his now famous naked man penis skin. This skin was to famously frighten Akar within the first city, causing him to commit suicide by jumping off Mangerman's large cathedral tower only to respawn in the spawn point right behind staring at Mitch's hairy behind. Later Server Life Mitch's university life eventualy got the better of him meeting, his now girlfriend for 3 years, Charlie and his much prefered second love, alchohol abuse. This terrible mixture of a social life and time spent in A&E meant Mitch's activity on the server dropped. Mitch did eventualy regain his previous level of activity after his university work died down a bit. Mitch vs. The World Shortly after The 2nd War of the Two Alliances, the Warrior King Mitch is considered to have turn slightly mad, known amongst Dwarves as The Madness. Some say he continued to fight in the Dwarven name even after the War ended, others say his blood lust was simply not satisfied and he wanted more thrills. Over the period of around a week Mitch managed to raid more or less all factions within the server, finding and either destroying or looting their main storages. Many parties who suffered at the hands of Mitch will to this day tell you "he didn't get me" or "he didn't find my main stash", however the older members amongst the server did the mature thing, admitted defeat and declared war on Mitch, placing large bounties on his head and banning him from all contact with factions memebers. Mitch was also responsible for killing many members of certain factions during this time. Most notably the murder of the entire Dorwinion membership during a stealthy assault. Eol one of Dorwinions main leaders was killed on multiple occassion, and also had his chests looted previously, Mitch eventualy admitted to Eol on Steam chat that it was him who killed him and returned Eols items. Mitch and Eol became good friends afterwards and Mitch sought no more conflict with Eol, Dorwinion even began seaking friendship with Mitch to halt the raids. The server was in uproar, many threads were created within the forums complaining and accusing of who it was that was causing all of this server pain. Eventualy having robbed all notable factions and murdering a fair amount of people, Mitch decided to let the world know who this elusive bandit was, himself. He admitted on the forums at 07:28PM GMT January 12, 2011. Elite Role in the United Empires Military After proving his extreme ability as a lone wolf commando unit during his server wide rampage the United Empire gathered 100% approval for funding and support of Mitch's future ventures, thus Mitch established the United Empires Lone Wolf Special Operations, Information, Assassination and Reconnaissance Task Force Extension of Dwarven Military Secret Black Operations Airborne Commando Support and Logistics Unit, or UELFSOIARTFEDMSBOACSLU for short.. Sadly the United Empire Parliment voted 99% to 1% to have this unit renamed Empire Secret Special Operations, ESSO, due to budget cuts rendering the creation of a sign for the unit impossible. Unfortunatly ExxonMobil gas company sued the United Empire shortly after for the use of the name Esso, the Empire Secret Special Operations was renamed to "Mitch". Mitch Retires After the end of the great war, activity across the entire server slowly waned, the server restarted in an attempt to revive PvP. Mitch however took no interest in this new server, chosing instead to bow out of TWC Minecraft with a legendary reputation. The Return of Mitch With the announcement of the Official TWC Minecraft server Mitch was contacted by old friends from the good ol' days, they wanted the Dwarven Empire to re-emerge and they wanted Mitch to join.. Mitch accepted. Good luck to all his enemies. They will need it...